


Ass to Victory

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blushing, Butts, F/F, Kissing, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Unpowered!Rebecca gets bored at Cauldron's base and winds up in a sticky situation. Contessa comes to the rescue with a lewd solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in Worm, all credit belongs to Wildbow. Enjoy.

Rebecca couldn’t meet Contessa’s eyes when the door opened. She had already spent the last ten minutes wallowing in shame and wasn’t about to add more to the mix. Instead, she stared at the woman’s black dress shoes against the white tile.

“Thanks for getting here so quickly,” Rebecca said. “I know you have a lot on your plate, so I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem,” Contessa replied. It wasn’t a reassurance on her part, but a fact. And frankly that made Rebecca feel a little better about the whole ordeal. She went to let out a sigh and felt her chest strain at the effort. Seeing the woman in the black suit in the doorway had made Rebecca forget about her predicament. “You were using my tools again.”

“How did you- nevermind.” After all this time together, Rebecca still tended to forget about the woman’s ability.

“No.”

No? Rebecca saw a flicker of movement and gazed upward, taking in the features of the woman who stood above her. She wore a black suit and still managed to look feminine in a way Rebecca wouldn’t have been able to. Rebecca traced the curves of her hips with her eyes until noticing Contessa was pointing toward the ground. She was pointing at a silver can, foam seeping from the top of it like cream in a cannoli. 

The expansion had stopped, Rebecca noticed. She had been sitting on the floor fooling around with Contessa’s vast assortment of equipment while Contessa was at a meeting. There were knives of varying lengths, coils of rope, and other small trinkets spread out on the small, knee-high table in the small bedroom. It was the small can of containment foam that caught the woman’s attention. Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

“Yeah… I was. Sorry Tessa.” Rebecca admitted.

She had just wanted to see it in action, coating a knife in the foam and watching in fascination as it grew. The mistake came when her phone buzzed and distracted her, causing her to accidentally spray the foam can a second time. But instead of it landing harmlessly on the table, it landed on her, coating the middle of her camisole. Too slow to react, Rebecca found herself in a losing battle with the expanding foam..

Rebecca had tried getting up but slipped and fell on top of the table. It wasn’t a lot of foam, but it was enough to glue her in place and resort to messaging Contessa for escape. The foam had spread since then but seemed to have stopped a few minutes before her rescuer had arrived.

Now, the foam had covered almost the entirety of Rebecca’s torso, thankfully stopping at her armpits and leaving her arms available for use. A blessing, as it allowed her to support herself on the table with her elbows to provide some comfort. 

Rebecca wasn’t sure just how far the foam had spread on her stomach but she could still feel the air conditioning near her navel where her bare flesh was exposed above the waistband of her jeans. Her knees were starting to hurt against the cool, hard tile and she looked up at Contessa pleadingly. Seeing her face instantly made the pain ease. Her expression told nothing, but Rebecca still found comfort in the way she looked at her. 

“So can you help me get out of this? Or will I just have to wait?”

“I can.”

A pause.

“What is it? Don’t tell me I need to beg you or ask nicely or whatever.” Contessa looked down to the ground, her fair skin taking on another shade. Was she blushing? “What’s the deal? What do you have to do?”

“I cannot say.”

“What? Why?” There was that look again, this time followed by a tip of her fedora to cover her expression. Embarrassment? She had never seen that look on the usually confident and sure woman before. 

“If I say it, I fail.”

“Well don’t say it! Just do it. You’re scaring me Tessa.”

“Sorry… Becky.”

Rebecca felt her heartbeat quicken a little at the term of endearment. She flashed a smile to reassure her liberator and was greeted with another flushed look. Contessa made her move, striding toward the table with a grace and purpose that Rebecca always admired. She had a fluidity in her movement, like a ballerina with lead shoes, and Rebecca cursed to herself when the foam prevented her from watching Contessa walk past. 

She was behind her now and Rebecca settled her eyes on her reflection in the tile. The room was always tidy, with no detritus in sight. Four walls void of any features or decoration. She could always ask for a view thanks to the Doormaker but preferred the solitude and satisfaction of four blank walls. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cool feeling of metal on her back. 

She could feel the depression it made against her, curved and thin. A knife, she realized. The foam had only spread to her sides, leaving most of her back free from her sticky restraints. She felt a moment of panic.

“This plan of yours doesn’t involve flaying me, does it?” Rebecca asked, a nervous chuckle following the question.

The ensuing pause lasted a little bit longer than she would’ve liked.

“No. I’m cutting your shirt. Your skin is barely in contact with the foam.” Her voice was steady.

Without waiting for a follow-up, Contessa cut. Rebecca could hear the knife slice through her thin shirt and felt the cool air on her back when Contessa tossed the material aside. She was relieved when she heard the knife clink to the tile floor. An attempt at a deep breath was stymied by her chest, the foam still tight against her breasts and stomach.

Rebecca tried to lift herself up, but still felt herself stuck. She tried again, this time with a little more force. Still nothing.

“What gives? Why can’t I-” Rebecca was silenced when a hand pressed against the small of her back.

“Stop.”

Contessa’s hand was cold and Rebecca squirmed a little at her touch. She tried again and this time Contessa smacked her hand against the same spot, tender skin stinging from the touch.

“I said stop.”

“Ow! What the hell? You cut my shirt so I just have to get up now right?” Rebecca asked. She turned her head, catching a glimpse of Contessa in her peripherals.

“No.” The answer was curt, with no invitation to ask why. Rebecca did anyway. “Because it will not work.”

“Come on, I know I don’t have super-strength or anything but I think I can pull myself out now. If not, then I’m sure you and I together could-”

“No. It isn’t a matter of strength. It’s flexibility.” Contessa replied. The hand on her back began to massage her her skin in a circle as another hand gripped her shoulder blade and pulled it upward. Naturally, her back began to arch at the pressure. “Your back needs to arch and then you will be freed.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Rebecca argued. The hands lifted from her body and she could hear Contessa’s suit shuffle behind her. A shrug. “Fine, whatever. So what? I just need to do some yoga?”

She went for it, trying to make her head reach her feet and she didn’t need a smack from Contessa to make her stop this time. The foam was heavy and brought Rebecca back down to the table with a thud. She could hear the giggle behind her.

“Fine, Miss Smartypants, how do I get out of here?” The giggling stopped and there was a long pause. She remembered the look Contessa had given earlier when pushed to answer, that expression of bashfulness filling her mind’s eye. Two hands gripped her waist. It was Rebecca’s turn to blush.

“T-tessa, what are you doing?”

The hands snaked around to the front of Rebecca’s tight jeans and she could feel Contessa’s thumbnails slide against her exposed, soft tummy.

“Getting you out.” 

Fingers found the front of her pants, some undoing the button with ease while other undid the zipper. 

“I don’t understand. Is there foam on my jeans or something?” 

A shudder raced through Rebecca’s body as Contessa made light contact with her mound as she pulled her pants down. She spread her knees a little farther apart at the touch and Contessa’s hands left her crotch to start working the denim past her butt. 

“No.”

Rebecca had a bigger bottom than most but Contessa removed her jeans with little issue. Knuckles met tender skin as the jeans slid off her butt with ease. It was quick but Rebecca could feel Tessa make contact with each and every curve of her ass, her hands stopping underneath her cheeks. 

“I-I don’t understand. How does-”

“Shh. Becky do you want out?”

Rebecca had always loved Cauldron’s AC-filled base but the frigid air chilling her butt made her reconsider. Luckily she had gone with a cheeky pair of hipsters this morning. What color were they even? Her thoughts were in a tailspin, unable to remember the pattern or design. 

“Yes of course, but…”

“Then let me get you out. Lift your knees.”

Rebecca hadn’t even noticed the jeans slide down her thighs. She awkwardly straightened her legs and Contessa pulled the pants off her entirely, somehow not getting hitched on her feet. 

“O-okay Tessa. I trust you.”

“Thank you. Now, less talking so I can do this quickly.”

Rebecca’s panties were off much quicker than her pants. Two fingers hooked into the lace waistband and pulled them down, showing Contessa the most personal parts of her body. She didn’t need to be told to lift her knees this time, allowing Contessa to quickly toss the garment aside.

Rebecca tried to focus on things that didn’t involve what was going on below her waist and found her reflection in the tile once more. She couldn’t see the red of her face, but could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. What the hell was going on? This wasn’t Rebecca’s first time naked but it was her first with Contessa and the ideas of what was about to happen raced through her mind, too embarrassing to dwell on for too long.

She was brought back to reality when both of her thighs were gripped and Contessa began to pull them apart. She had kept them together to combat the AC and maintain some decency. Was this really what needed to be done? Rebecca instinctively tried to bring them back together but a smack to her thigh stopped her and she winced. She kept them apart.

Contessa gingerly rubbed the stinging skin she’d assaulted and began to run a nail up her leg. It didn’t stop where Rebecca’s ass met her legs and instead raced up her round butt and began to snake up her back. Rebecca trembled as Contessa’s nail followed the trail of her spine, ignoring her straight black hair and stopping at her neck.

The sound of Contessa’s dress shoes against the tile filled the room as she walked around in front of her. It wasn’t everyday Contessa smiled, but she did now. She had squatted down, their eyes level. Rebecca looked down and Contessa grabbed her chin. Her skin was so soft and her eyes were a brilliant black, contrasting the whites of her eyes in a way that gave Rebecca a hitch in her breath. So beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” Contessa said. 

Rebecca couldn’t muster a response and Contessa leaned in closely. Their noses touched and their lips were inches apart. It was as if their faces were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. Rebecca’s lips quivered but before she could get the courage to lean forward, Contessa pulled Rebecca’s head down. Contessa kissed the space between her eyebrows, her thin lips pressing down and then pulling off far too soon. She looked up at the tease. She was straightening her suit and her fedora was now off, twirling in her hand. She leaned back down and put the hat on Rebecca, brushing hair out of the way and adjusting it a little. She stood back up, admiring her work.

“Wh-what was that all about?” Rebecca questioned. 

“Step thirty-nine.”

Rebecca looked up at the brim of the hat on her head.

“This is part of the plan?”

“No,” Contessa smiled. “I just think you look cute in that.”

And with that, Tessa made her way back behind her. She looked at her reflection, the fedora a little too small she thought. Cute. It felt so odd hearing her say something so… opinionated. She thinks I’m cute? Was that just what her power told her to say? She said it wasn’t a step, but was that a lie? Was lying about lying a step?

Before Rebecca could ponder any further, she felt hands on her ass. Her hands were too small to grab all of her ass, but they were big enough to spread her cheeks apart.

“Whoa uhm.”

Contessa stopped.

“Quiet. Rebecca Costa-Brown, I need you to trust me. I’ve got you. You’re safe. And honestly, as far as escape routes go, this is a pretty nice one for you.”

Rebecca nodded and hung her head down in anticipation.

“I trust you. And uhm, I didn’t say it earlier but you’re beautiful too Tessa.”

It was quiet, but Rebecca heard her underneath her breath. 

“Thank you.”

And then Contessa continued, pulling Rebecca’s cheeks apart. She had to stop once to hold one cheek in place while she spread the other. She was completely exposed. 

Then she felt it. Something pressed against her butthole, pressing against one of the most personal spots of her body. It was wet, warm and it circled around her back door. A tongue. Contessa’s tongue. Rebecca wriggled and writhed but Contessa held her in place. Rebecca thought relief would come when Contessa removed her tongue from her skin but it was torture instead. The cool air against her damp skin felt like she was sitting on an ice cube.

Thankfully, Contessa wasn’t done. She couldn’t have been. Rebecca was still stuck and Contessa wouldn’t stop until she was freed. But what the hell? Why was eating her ass part of the path to freedom? 

Without wasting any more time, Contessa continued. Rebecca felt Contessa’s cheeks wedged between her own cheeks. Her nose pushed against her flesh and her tongue returned to assail her rear, licking earnestly. Whenever the tongue touched her core, Rebecca fidgeted. Her breathing was getting heavy and she could feel sweat on her body.

She let out a moan when Contessa slipped her tongue inside her, praying the woman dining on her butt wouldn’t hear her shameful sounds. Comfortably stationed in her ass, Contessa’s fingers were able to be busy elsewhere. One reached up to the spot right above her butt and scratched softly, but her attention was entirely on Contessa’s second hand. She had felt it work its way between her legs but still trembled when fingers found her mound.

She couldn’t tell if she was already wet or if Contessa was just that good but the fingers slid in effortlessly. And then out. And then in. And then back in. And then back...

Rebecca moaned loudly, unable to hold it in. She was practically panting at this point. Fingers worked her pussy and a tongue filled her asshole and the combined pleasure was sending her over the edge. She tried to buck her hips and failed, the foam stopping her. Dammit. 

Contessa had rolled her tongue, making it into a U-shape and stuck it in her. She undid the shape and reformed it inside her.

“Fuck oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Keep, k-keep doing that please Tess-ugh ah yes,” Rebecca pleaded. 

Two fingers in her pussy became three and Rebecca could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. She made eye contact with her reflection and couldn’t believe the expression she was making as Contessa started licking inside her frantically. Her hair was all over the place, and her mouth was open, her tongue visible in the tile floor. She put her head down against the table’s surface and tried bucking her hips again. She needed those fingers deeper inside her. She needed something to grind against. She needed something she never thought she’d ask for.

“Contessa! Please fuck me!” Rebecca screamed. 

Without a moment of hesitation, something ridged entered her dripping mound. Rebecca’s moans became erotic shouts and her legs kicked. Whatever was inside her, it was perfection, reaching deep and pushing against a wall inside her pussy. She felt her lips squeeze the foreign object, gripping it as it kept pressing against that spot. Contessa draped her legs over Rebecca’s to stop the kicking. But Rebecca’s body still jerked and her head was raised now as she reached her limit.

Her vision blurred as she looked up at the bright lights, the fedora falling off. The foam and gravity tried to bring her head and shoulders back down but something held Rebecca’s head in place. Contessa had grabbed a fistful of her hair and was yanking it back. The pleasure was becoming too much as her body was sensing millions of different things. Rebecca would’ve howled if she gave enough thought to mimic the sound. Instead, she breathed out incoherent sounds. Contessa yanked harder and the ridged thing in her slit began to massage her insides.

“Fuh! Ah, ah, ah! Fuh!” Rebecca’s words failed her. And then it was like a million fireworks went off inside of Rebecca at once. Her body tensed and her toes curled. She felt her pussy tighten and then pulsate, her thighs getting soaked in her own fluids. She felt so many different things throughout her body but the most important was in her hips. Her legs held down, she had stuck her ass as high as possible when she orgasmed.

It felt like the world was flipping upside-down. It was only when it stopped moving that she realized it literally flipped upside-down. She was on her back now, or moreso her shoulder blades as she realized her back was arched into a near-impossible angle. She was free, she realized, parts of her side and torso feeling like a band-aid had just been ripped off. She was also topless, the cool air having a quick effect on her exposed nipples.

Her pussy was still throbbing, juices still flowing out. Near her head, she noticed something black glistening in the lighting. A knife, the handle soaked, was what it was. That’s what she fucked her with? A knife? What the hell. Wait. 

“Tessa?”

A muffled answer came from below her, vibrating her ass. She was still under her butt, her tongue wasn’t inside her anymore but she was definitely still under there. She had pulled Rebecca out of the foam, using an orgasm as the way to reach the needed flexibility, and then broke her fall. Goofball. Rebecca quickly got up, sitting on the tile floor and Contessa took a big breath of air with the heavy pressure of Becky’s booty off of her face. 

“That was the path?!”

Contessa only nodded as she sat up, her suit stained with lady juice. She paused and then frowned, taking the suit off piece by piece.

“I don’t believe you.”

Contessa continued to strip, standing up and walking to where her fedora fell to. 

“How the hell was eating my ass part of the path?!” Rebecca asked, reaching for her balled-up panties and jeans. Purple was the color of her underwear, it turned out. She slid them up her dark-skinned legs. Wow. It’s felt like forever since she’s really looked at her legs. 

“It was the only way,” Contessa relied, putting her fedora on her head with her jacket and shirt both neatly folded on the ground. Anyone else would look ridiculous in a bra with dress pants and a hat on. Contessa looked stunning, like a model out of one of the Number Man’s magazines.

“The only way? I’m sure there were-”

“No.” She paused, searching for the right words. “Eating your ass was the only way to get you to climax hard enough. You’re… you’re kind of a pervert.” Contessa smirked. Rebecca tugged her jeans up her legs and sauntered over.

“Says the girl who just stayed under my butt because she couldn’t get enough,” Rebecca punctuated the statement with a wink as she pressed her body against Contessa. She pulled the normally serious woman into a tight embrace.

“Thank you,” Rebecca whispered. She pulled off and brushed some of Contessa’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “So. I owe you. Your turn?”

Contessa smiled.


	2. Path to Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Rebecca, Contessa tries to clean up but is stopped, teased, and rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters.

There were few things Contessa truly loved. After being touched with power, her life had become one of purpose, not luxury. She had a certain responsibility to make sure the world, all worlds, wouldn’t be destroyed by the Warrior entity.

Moments spent idly on herself had given her incredible guilt knowing she could be improving humanity’s chances and the constant throbbing reminder in her head had only compounded that guilt. 17,524 steps remained. They were so close, they just had to-

The soft touch of Rebecca’s palm against Contessa’s body snapped her back to the present. The topless woman had asked something but Contessa had spaced out, not hearing what she had asked.

_How do I respond to what she asked?_

Contessa smiled. She wasn’t sure why, but context hardly mattered. Rebecca’s beaming grin was evidence enough that she had responded correctly. There were few things that Contessa truly loved. Rebecca’s smile was one of them.

And after the past half hour, seeing Rebecca happy was a welcome sight. The poor woman had gotten herself stuck in containment foam and her expression now was a stark contrast to the look Contessa had seen when she walked in the room and saw her helplessly bent over a table.

Now, she was moving with a swagger to herself, probably still riding high from the rush of being freed… among other things. Contessa blushed remembering where her mouth had been just a few moments ago.

_How do I clean myself up?_

Her movement became like clockwork, her legs moving with fluidity and intent as she made her way to the bathroom. She took two strides but something stopped her. A minor throb rung in her head at the interruption, more annoying than painful. Rebecca had grabbed her hand, the woman’s grip tightening in a squeeze as fingers interlocked with her own. Contessa gave in to the pulling force and faced her. There was that smile again.

“Where are you going?”

The Hispanic woman had asked a question but her expression didn’t look like she had wanted an answer. She had an almost sultry look in her eyes, eyebrows raised and her lip bit. Contessa felt her face warm at the sight. The whites of her teeth were peeking out between her full lips.

_How do I stop the warmth in my face?_

Contessa looked away, down to the ground where her jacket and shirt were both neatly folded. The warmth faded.

“To clean up,” Contessa paused. _How do I explain why?_ “Because licking you has made me feel filthy.”

Rebecca snickered. Heat rushed back to Contessa’s cheeks. Rebecca then draped her other arm over Contessa’s shoulder, pulling her into an embrace and Contessa could feel Rebecca’s nipples press against her own chest. The feeling made Contessa’s skin prickle and stand on end.

 _How do I return my skin to its-_. Contessa abandoned the question. The way her hair was standing on end felt… pleasurable, like when cold air kissed her body after finishing a shower.

“I said I was sorry. Maybe I can help you clean up some?”

Again with the question and that dirty look. Except this time her face was just inches away. She had a scent that made Contessa want to take an extra breath. If Rebecca wanted to help then Contessa would oblige, so long as the steps didn’t take too long.

_How do I-_

Lips connected with hers, pushing and pressing against hers with a gentle force. Rebecca had kissed her, interrupting her thoughts and sending a shockwave through her. Between Contessa’s thin lips were Rebecca’s as she sucked and bit at the tender skin.

The hand that had once ensnared Contessa’s hand now snaked its way up her body. Contessa was rarely without a shirt, and even more rarely touched where Rebecca’s hand was making contact. Nails raked against the pale skin of her side and lower back. Her body shifted involuntarily at each new spot the claws found.

The warmth deep inside her burned at each new sensation. Pleasure. It was something almost foreign to Contessa other than the occasional “self-service” whenever relieving stress worked its way into a particular path. Something slippery and thick pressed against Contessa’s teeth and infiltrated its way into her mouth. Rebecca’s tongue began to lick her own and Contessa opened her mouth to let out a few quick, hot breaths.

The inside of her mouth was being prodded and tickled and Contessa didn’t dare try to remove the intruder. It was like spice dancing in her mouth, so hot and sensitive and setting every nerve inside her on fire.

Rebecca’s hands moved to Contessa’s shoulders as she broke the kiss. Rebecca let out a heavy breath and Contessa surrendered a whimper. Why did she stop?

“That was,” Contessa paused, unable to think of the word. Dammit. Stupid language.

_How do I describe what kissing her feels like?_

The path provided nothing. There were no words to truly describe how nice that felt and she was speechless. 

There was that smile again. Rebecca was beaming at the compliment, her wet lips curling into a smirk

“Cat got your tongue?. Do you want more? Like, can I do more?” Rebecca asked.

Contessa didn’t bother wasting time to ask for a response from her power. She wanted Becca’s tongue back inside her as quickly as possible. The two of them didn’t embrace, they collided, with Contessa wrapping her arms around Rebecca and pulling her close. That smell again, like apricots and lust. She took a deep breath of it in and parted her lips, inviting Rebecca to taste her.

A tightness left her body as Rebecca undid her bra, the woman’s hands making quick work of the clasp. She felt Rebecca’s thumbs hook into her bra straps and Contessa wiggled to remove the garment. She wasn’t busty like Becca, her breasts small yet rising with each breath she took. She could feel Becca’s body heat against them, her pert rosebuds stiffening against the dark-skinned woman’s body. She was getting driven backwards as Becca started to push her.

_How do I not fall down?_

Her legs stepped in unison with Rebecca, backpedalling until there were no steps left to take. Her back hit the wall of the room as Rebecca restarted her oral assault. The kisses were rougher this time, wet and aggressive. Contessa let out a soft moan and a heat in the pit of her stomach stirred as a fleeting question crossed her mind.

_How do I climax from this situation?_

Blood rushed to her face, she was blushing so hard. Had she really asked something so trivial? So personal? So… naughty? Before she could delve any deeper in embarrassment she got her answer. 28 steps.

Contessa grabbed Rebecca’s hand and guided it to her crotch, her flower’s heat radiating through her pants and boxer shorts. Was she really enjoying this that much? Focus, the path. Rebecca caught on quickly and started working on removing her dress pants.

Contessa brought her own fingers up to her nipples. Each pinch and twist was deliberate as her thumb and index finger worked her over, arousal flowing through her. 22 steps.

She let out another groan into Rebecca’s mouth, opening her mouth enough for Becca’s tongue to have its way with her.. Their tongues wrestled and Becca’s won, with every inch of Contessa’s mouth surrendered. 16 steps.

Contessa’s pants were off now, the metal of her belt clinking against the hard tile floor. Rebecca began pulling her black boxer shorts down and Contessa shuddered when a nail traced the outline of her lady lips. Another moan, this time louder and with a little more passion than before. It was time for the end game.

As much as Contessa loved the feeling of Rebecca’s kiss, she placed her hand on top of the woman’s head. Her fingers entangling themselves in the flawless black hair. It was so straight and smooth that Contessa could remove her hand with ease. She didn’t.

Instead, she pushed Becca’s head down. Rebecca resisted at first but understood the intent and relented, withdrawing her tongue and lips. Her mouth glistened in the ceiling lights, glossed over by moisture. Nine steps.

Contessa’s neck and collarbone warmed from Rebecca’s hot breath. On her way down, Rebecca paused at Contessa’s exposed chest, gently biting and licking her nipple. It wasn’t a part of the path but Contessa allowed the woman to play with her for a few moments before continuing to push her head down. Tongue still out, Rebecca licked Contessa’s pale flesh as she made her way down her torso. Still nine steps, Contessa needed to get back on track.

Contessa’s butt was pressed against the cool wall when Rebecca’s head reached the now-nude woman’s crotch. Hands on both sides of Rebecca’s head now, Contessa spread her thighs apart, giving Becca an intimate look at the flower between her legs. Her power dictated she look down and any questions on why it was required were cast away when Contessa saw Rebecca panting below her.

Rebecca’s smile was the first thing she noticed, but it was her eyes that made her heart race. The woman’s eyes were staring up at her, practically pleading for permission. Contessa obliged, pushing Becca’s head into her crotch. Only six steps remained.

Her legs quivered as Rebecca licked the soft skin of her inner thighs, purposefully teasing Contessa. A quick twist of her hand placed the woman’s mouth right over her mound. She could feel Rebecca breathing on her dampened core and Contessa’s legs were giving out. When Rebecca licked the length of her slit, Contessa couldn’t help but toss her head back and cry out.

In all her years she had never been kissed on her lower lips by someone else and it was glorious. Her body trembled and she slid down the length of the wall, her rear hitting the tile hard. She didn’t care, the pleasure from having her lips spread by Becca’s tongue was sending her into a sense of ecstasy. Just a few more steps and she would-

“You’re cheating.” Rebecca declared. Contessa whined and squirmed when Rebecca’s tongue left her. No, no, no, no, no. “I felt the way you were directing me, guiding me. You were using your power weren’t you?”

Contessa started to ask how to respond so that Becca could continue, but stopped herself. Eight steps from climax, twelve, fifteen. The steps were getting longer, the path more complex to follow. She had screwed up, straying from the path and indulging herself to the pleasure..

She could ask again, say the right thing to reassure Becca and get back to business. But the idea made Contessa uneasy. She felt that throbbing in her head again, the curse that she had all the answers to any problem if she could just ask.

But the way Becca was looking at her had made her pause. Had she really wanted to manipulate Rebecca just to get off? Contessa couldn’t meet Becca’s eyes. She didn’t need to ask a question to tell Rebecca how she felt.

“I’m sorry.” Contessa admitted.

“It’s nothing to get upset over. I just can’t believe you’d use your power for something like that you pervert. Was I doing a bad job?”

“N-no!” It was all Contessa had been able to squeeze out. And it was the truth, Rebecca had driven her wild with a kiss alone. Perhaps the steps were so simple because Rebecca was so good at pleasing her. Earlier, Contessa had asked Rebecca to trust her when she was stuck to a table. Maybe it was Contessa’s turn to trust Rebecca. It took Contessa a while to remember the right words, not trusting herself to ask a question in fear she’d try to manipulate the outcome.

“I won’t use powers on you or me. I uhm… I want you to lick me and make me feel good. Please.” Contessa pleaded.

The warmth inside her was starting to fade and she desperately wanted it back. She started to nudge Becca’s head into her crotch and whimpered when the bob of straight, dark hair resisted.

“Please?” Contessa begged. Rebecca sneered.

“You’re so cute right now Tessa. You really want this don’t you?”

Contessa’s face flushed and she nodded.

“God, I just want to bully you when you’re like this.”

Bully? Before Contessa had a chance to respond, she was grabbed by her hips and lurched forward. She wasn’t fully on her back, but she had to bend her knees to stay propped up. She almost lost her balance when Rebecca’s tongue began kissing her box. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

“Th-thank you!” Contessa moaned. The words had more breath than substance but the look Becca gave Contessa clued her in that she heard. It was such a vulgar sight, moisture dripping from her lips and her eyes had a fiery look. Contessa swallowed and bit her lip.

Rebecca’s tongue began to work its way inside her and Contessa’s hand squeezed a fisful of Becca’s inky hair. How did Contessa go a lifetime without this feeling? Contessa adjusted herself on the floor, sliding forward a bit and thrusting herself into Becca’s face. Becca thankfully didn’t back off and dug her face deeper in, allowing Contessa to gyrate her hips and grind into her.

Her butt was being pawed at and massaged. She felt her cheeks being pulled apart and writhed at the cool air. Rebecca then slipped a finger inside of Contessa’s pussy, circling around for a bit before departing. Contessa closed her eyes at the feeling. She didn’t need her power to tell her she was close.

In the throes of pleasure, a finger pushed into her agape mouth, the same one that had just spent time inside her. It pet her tongue and Contessa could taste herself. She had expected sweetness and instead tasted what she could only describe as a sour smoothness. Like the juice from an apple or grape. Contessa wrapped her lips around the finger at the knuckle and sucked, coating it in spit. The finger probed, swabbing the inside of her cheek and exploring every corner of her mouth. It slid out of her as easily as it had entered and Contessa saw it gleam from the moisture.

Contessa pouted, drool hanging from her lips as she watched Rebecca bring the finger down to her lower body. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the finger joining Rebecca’s tongue inside of her. Her face twisted and she yelped when the finger found its true destination.

Contessa had never had something put in her backdoor and the intrusion left her entire body tingling. She clenched and squirmed as Becca slowly fingered her there. She cried out and grabbed more of Becca’s hair. How could something so uncomfortable make her feel so damn good?

Right when she was starting to get used to it, Rebecca pulled out of her ass. She gasped and she couldn’t tell if it was in relief or disappointment. She didn’t get the time to figure it out when the finger plunged into her wet center. It was quickly joined by two others and Contessa fidgeted as they pumped in and out of her.

The pressure was building inside of her. Inside her burned a fire that was getting stoked and fed more and more until it was a roaring blaze. She screamed out as she climaxed, her pussy clamping down on the fingers inside her as the orgasm washed over her. She pulled Becca closer into her as her legs twitched and she thrust into her lover’s face. Her hips bucked in time with each spasm as she covered Becca’s face in her lady juice.

Contessa’s grip loosened as she finished, her breath coming to a halt as she slid down the wall she was leaning on. She was on her back now, the fire inside of her returning to an ember.

“So good,” Contessa huffed out. Rebecca pulled off and looked up and crawled on top of Contessa. That smile. Contessa looked at her discarded bra and grabbed it, using it to wipe some of Becca’s messy face.

“Did you like it?” Rebecca asked.

Contessa nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman who had just made her melt. She nuzzled her head into Rebecca’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. Rebecca stroked Contessa’s hair underneath her fedora.

She would lay like this for a while. There was no guilt, no regret that she wasn’t doing something else.There were few things Contessa truly loved, but after today she could add something else to that list.


End file.
